This invention relates to vehicle suspension systems and more particularly to apparatus for stabilizing vehicular attitude.
Displacement of a vehicle body out of its normal vertical plane is a common problem and can be caused by a variety of factors. Roll, sway, lean and tilt are words used to describe the loss of parallel relation between the vehicle's body and axles. This phenomena is generally caused either by the application of unequal vertical thrusts to various wheels or by centrifical forces encountered in cornering. The effects of the aforementioned side-to-side sway of a vehicle range from passenger discomfort to dangerous loss of control. Vehicles having a high center of gravity such as pickup trucks with camper housings and so-called recreational vehicles are particularly susceptible to sway. In vehicles having standard rigid rear axle suspension systems, sway will cause a noticeable steering effect. This steering effect is caused by asymmetrical changes in the vehicular wheel base resulting from unequal distribution of loads and forces on the suspension system. This steering effect is often seen on windy days when vehicles can be seen wandering from their normally straight ahead direction of travel. This steering effect is less pronounced but nevertheless present in vehicles with independent rear suspension.
Prior art vehicle stabilization systems designed to keep the body on an even keel have, for a variety of reasons, not met with success. Some systems were too complex and for this reason could neither be economically manufactured nor adapted to a wide variety of vehicles. Other stabilization devices interfered with the normal operation of the standard vehicle suspension components. Other stabilization devices proved impractical due to excessive mechanical slack which allowed substantial vehicle tilt to develop before the stabilization device applied a corrective force.